I'm not a prize
by NiGhTmArE-CaTcHeR-T
Summary: Sakura Haruno is working as a private nurse. After years of being single she finally accepted the fact that people just didn't like her that way, or so she thought. Things are about to get really confusing. (warning OOC and one OC, multiple characters)


**Hello everyone,**

 **I'm really getting back up on my feet again and I'm starting up a few of my former stories again.**

 **One of them was a story that I adopted from 'Little Miss Cloud', 'Little Miss Cloud' wrote a story called 'Mrs. Sakura' and came up with the plot for this one.**

 **Although it has been quite a few years I still feel confident that this time I can finish this story.**

 **A quick note, I will be using the pronouns, -san, -chan and –sama and I don't own Naruto**

 **So without further ado I present to you 'I'm not a prize'.**

* * *

Morning came along silently as the sun silently rose from behind the night sky. Dawn lit the way, shining bright for those who were already waking up readying themselves for a new day. A soft spring breeze whispered through the treetops shaking them softly as if waking them up from a long deep winters sleep.

The village of Konoha slowly came back to life; people who were just waking up slowly opened their curtains to catch a glimpse of the first warm rays of the spring sunshine, others already on their way to work, children getting ready for school, elderly finally opening their windows to welcome the fresh breeze inside.

The streets were decorated, just like all the shop windows and even the people themselves were dressed for the occasion. Everywhere you looked you saw hearts and red garlands decorating the shops and houses, for no one could escape the glory of Valentine's Day.

Most people loved such on innocent holiday, but one person in specific did not. In fact this person despised Valentine's day with a burning passion. Sakura Haruno, a young woman known by the people around her to be a sweet and kind spitfire with quite the temper and a right hook rivalling that of her infamous master Tsunade Senju.

Under her masters tutelage Sakura was encouraged to become a doctor, although she was still only registered as a nurse. Be it a private nurse for some business men. In the end her true ambition was still to become a great doctor and one day take over Konoha State Hospital from her master.

This ambitious young woman did indeed hate Valentine's day, for on this day in particular she receives countless of love letters, anonymous love letters. Although she herself hated that kind of attention, her friends for some reason loved the idea of a secret admirer and always bothered her about this fact. Even though they themselves always got Valentine's day presents from their boyfriends, although maybe one or two of them were 'gently' forced to buy something by their very own girlfriends.

So every year without fail, the day after Valentine's day she would find her friends lounging in her house and trying to figure out just whom these letters were from. They would question Sakura until the early mornings, not even caring that she had to work the very next day or that she just didn't feel like gossiping. This same ritual happened for years but still not even they could figure out who would sent those letters.

The letters in itself weren't a true problem for Sakura, she didn't mind being admired from time to time, but she hated the fact that even though she got countless letters that indicated peoples undying love for her and yet not one single person would actively approach her to ask her out on an actual date. Because of this she always spent Valentine's Day alone at home gorging on a shitload of ice cream. But sometimes her best friend would join her, if he didn't have a date.

Unfortunately this year Valentine's Day fell on a Monday, which meant that there was no hiding from today. With a tired sign Sakura dragged herself out of her bed, she slowly turned her head. Longingly staring at the snow white blankets, resisting the urge to dive right back in and cover herself, forgetting everything about the world for a day.

 **(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

"Almost there, almost there…" The same mantra was repeating itself in her head since the pinkette left her house by bike. Her typical morning routine had been rudely disturbed as her obnoxious blonde friend –whom went by the name of Ino Yamanaka- called her cellphone, right when she lost her mental battle and was preparing to lie down in her heavenly bed once more.

Yes, she had one leg placed on her oh so soft and still deliciously warm bed, already holding her phone to call in sick to work, when Ino called her almost giving the poor girl a heart attack as 'the pig' –as she so graciously dubbed her friend- had decided to change her personal ringtone, _again_.

The impatient blonde had decided that she couldn't wait for their almost yearly tradition of gossiping and instead called the pinkette to force Sakura in checking her mail right that very second. Sakura had wanted to end the call right there and then, but knowing from personal experience that it was better for her health to just indulge said blondes wishes for the moment. Coming to a mental agreement her tired body had started to drag itself downstairs only for it to be all for nothing, as there were no letters. Unfortunately her friend hadn't believed her when she was told this new information, instead she vowed to take revenge on poor Sakura for lying to her. Despite knowing the consequences, Sakura had decided it was better to hang up on her still ranting friend. Looking at the clock and realizing her bed had probably lost all its delicious warmth she resigned herself to just man up and get to work.

So after a light breakfast Sakura pulled out her bike and went on her way. The trip only took her a short fifteen minutes as the office where the young woman worked was located right next to the residential neighborhood where she resided.

Finally arriving, she stalled away her bicycle and braced herself for another day at work. Entering through the glass sliding doors she came face to face with the receptionist.

"Good morning Haruno-san." The woman behind the desk greeted the pinkette as soon as the doors closed behind her.

"Good morning Kumo-san, anything new?" The receptionist was a truly nice girl, but because of Sakura's busy schedule the little friendship never went any further than a little good morning.

"Ah, yes Uzumaki-sama would like to see you, he's waiting for you in your office." The sweet voice followed Sakura on her way in. Slightly turning her head she responded, sounding less than enthusiastic; "Fine, I'll go immediately." She gave the receptionist a small smile before she went on her way.

Her office also did it's duty as a medic room, complete with a small apothecary and a mountain of paper work to complete the look. Sometimes even she herself was overwhelmed by the excessive amount of paperwork it took to truly be a private nurse. But she guessed it was mostly because her 'patients' were just to overly worried about their health as they demanded an extensive documentation about every little health variation they could find, no matter how seemingly insignificant.

Letting out another sigh, the pinkette dreaded every step that took her closer to her office. Knowing that as soon as she entered, she would once again be accosted by a slightly crazy and seemingly mentally challenged idiot.

 **(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

As soon as the young woman entered her office she was met with the sight of a blond haired, blue eyed guy. Whom was holding his right index finger with his left hand –tears in his eyes- looking at it like it was about to fall off.

Not seeing any life threatening injuries Sakura felt a headache coming on as she came to the realization that whatever one of her bosses was here for, it was probably nothing but a waste of her time. Resigning herself and talking some strength into herself she finally called for his attention.

"Uzumaki-sama? You requested my presence?" She spoke softly as to not scare her boss into a heart attack. She definitely didn't want to deal with that right now.

Het soft voice got the blonds attention as he immediately jumped up and turned around to see the woman of his dreams looking at him. Although her beautiful emerald eyes were clouded with a hint of confusion and suspicion. But the fact that she was right here, close enough for him to touch and hold for all of eternity if he wished so, made him ignore Sakura's obvious irritation.

"Ah Sakura-chan please, I already told you to call me Naruto. Uzumaki-sama just sounds so impersonal." A blinding smile followed the declaration.

Despite having heard the same request countless times already, today she didn't feel like fighting him on the impropriety of that. "Of course Naruto-sama, now why are you here today? As I remember your appointment isn't until 2 o'clock in the afternoon." Her emerald gaze was focused on the big wall clock that still wasn't along far enough for Sakura's liking.

She turned back towards the blonde as he started to speak.

"Well yeah, I knew that." He laughingly spoke while rubbing the back of his head, eyes closed.

Silence followed the declaration, as both individuals looked on waiting for the other to speak. Sakura's patience was the first to run out as she looked at the oblivious blond who was still rubbing his neck, smiling brightly.

"Then why are you here Naruto-sama?" At her question the blond turned his head away, a slight blush visible on his whiskered cheeks.

"Well I-I uhm, you see I…."

"You?" His stuttering was truly confusing for Sakura. In her whole life she had never heard the blond stutter, it just wasn't like Naruto at all to stutter or seem embarrassed about something. She was pulled out of her musing when the blond once again decided to speak.

"I-I, I've got a paper cut."

Silence.

"You've got a….paper cut?"

"Yes, uhm look." He held up his right index finger for her to see. "It was bleeding really hard, I thought I was going to die, so what's better than letting the best nurse in the world take a look at it. But you weren't here yet; I was really starting to get worried you know Sakura-chan. I thought that something might have happened to you." The blond nervously ended his rant, still avoiding her disbelieving gaze.

As his explanation finally seemed to have come to an end. Again looking at him in pure disbelief Sakura came to the conclusion that it just wasn't worth it to get into a verbal spat with the idiot residing in front of her. Schooling her expression into a neutral one she addresses her still waiting boss.

"Well then Naruto-sama, please sit down on my examination table and I will have a look." Sakura gestured at the large chair that was really more of a couch.

At her words Naruto swiftly walked over and sat down, waiting for her to get started. Despite the ridiculousness of the situation, Sakura wasn't that surprised, since she started working here every one of her bosses decided to come to see her for the littlest things, like a paper cut, a simple sneeze and other miniscule things that didn't even need her attention at all.

Of course some of them made it a little clearer that they were overreacting, but with others it was harder to tell. Although as Sakura saw it, they were all just paranoid.

Without even truly examining the tiny cut, she rapidly bandaged his finger before looking him into the eyes. Eyes normally the color of the sky on a hot summer day were clouded and seemed distant as if the normally brainless blond was deep in thought. But before Sakura could question this abrupt change of personality, she was roughly grasped by the shoulders and hot lips were pressed against hers.

After a few seconds Naruto pulled back, the soft shine in his eyes made place for a serious look that didn't fit the blonds easygoing looks. Sakura didn't know what to say or think. This was a completely unfamiliar situation for her, her master hadn't prepared her for this, she doubted anything could have prepared her for this type of situation.

She was thrown out of her thoughts when the blond before her started to speak, his grip on her shoulders tightening ever so slightly. "Sakura-chan, I know this may seem sudden, but I need you to know that I love you."

At his announcement the room became quiet; Sakura's eyes were open wide as she started at the blond. It wasn't as if she hadn't noticed Naruto's fascination with her back in high school, but once they separated in college it had seemed like he had gotten over his silly crush, the same way she had gotten over hers. The pinkette always felt it was a part of growing up, no matter how embarrassing her own high school crush might have been. Just the same as she had gotten over it, she thought Naruto must have too when they met again several years later. But it seemed like she was wrong in the end.

"Sakura-chan, I'm really serious about this, I love you. I truly do so please, go out with me!"

"Naruto-sama, I-I..." She slowly tried to aswer him.

The grave look slowly left and made room for familiar sky blue eyes. "Sakura-chan?" His voice was laced with worry as Sakura didn't acknowledge him, or his confession.

Shaking herself awake and finding her voice again, she found the strength to respond. "Naruto-sama, you are still my boss. It wouldn't be proper if we were to date." She explained herself. But still a tiny voice inside her urged her to think carefully about this decision. Naruto was without a doubt pure boyfriend material, but she didn't want to give him any false hope so she cautiously followed her sentence up with; "But I would like some time to think about this. I mean if that's alright with you?"

"Sure Sakura-chan, but don't forget to tell me your answer." The grin that broke out on the blonds face couldn't get any bigger.

As a reaction a soft smile filled her lips. "Don't worry Naruto-san, I won't forget. I just need some time to think everything through, this is just all so confusing."

"I understand Sakura-chan, I know you still see me as just a friend. But I want to be more than that, not to mention that I wanted to be the first one to tell you about my feelings. Because I really love you Sakura-chan, even your temper and drinking habits." The last part was added almost as an afterthought.

Even though she was feeling kind of insulted, she couldn't help the smile on her face. She would indeed think about it.

"Well gotta go, the work calls. Bye Sakura-chan." The blond turned around to leave, but stopped suddenly. He turned around and quickly pecked the unsuspecting girl on the lips. His grin quite mischievous. "To keep me satisfied through the day." With those last words the blond finally exited her office, leaving the young woman to think about his offer.

 **(^^)I'm not a prize!(^^)**

"Sakura-chan!" A blond man broke down the door to a certain pinkettes office, only to find it empty.

"Hey where is she un?" A single blue eye trailed the office searching for a clue to where his favorite person in the world could have gone to.

"Looking for Haruno-san, Katsu-sama?"

The guy turned around to see the receptionist. "Ah yes Kumo-san un? Do you perhaps know where she is?"

"She went out a few minutes ago, talking about needing some time to think." The girl replied with a bright smile. Before she could say something else, a brush of wind and a shout of "Thank you Kumo-san un!" rushed by her to disappear around the corner and leaving to go outside.

* * *

 **So this was everything for today.**

 **Please have a nice day/night.**

 **For those of you whom have also read my other story, if everything is alright the next chapter should be up somewhere around the 30** **th** **of this month.**


End file.
